The present invention relates generally to in-flight aircraft entertainment systems, and more particularly, to a satellite television system that distributes a large number of live television programs to passengers of an aircraft by way of direct broadcast satellite.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures in-flight aircraft entertainment systems, such as an APAX-150 digital passenger entertainment system, for example. The APAX-150 system, along with other commercially available systems, distributes audio and video material to passengers derived from a variety of sources. For example, existing aircraft passenger entertainment systems provide passengers with audio generated from audio tape players, movies derived from video tape players, and interactive services such as games, shopping and telecommunications. With the exception of telecommunication services (air-to-ground telephone calls, etc), all existing services utilize on-board sources (tape players, etc.) to provide the viewable content.
According to polls of airline passengers, there is strong interest in live television programming as an entertainment option. This may include news, sporting events, movies and regular commercial programming. Up to now, each airplane has been a closed, self-contained content provider, in the sense that once off the ground, all entertainment is generated from within the aircraft. This has precluded the offering of live television. Now, with the advance in live broadcast satellite technology, it is possible to provide this desired service to the flying passenger.
An article was published by Jim C. Williams entitled “Airborne Satellite Television” published in the Fourth Quarter 1994 issue of Avion magazine at pages 43 54 that generally describes the concepts of the present invention. Another article in the same magazine entitled “MPEG The Great Enabler” describes MPEG compression technology which is used in the DirectTV digital broadcast satellite system to transmit multiple video and audio channels from a ground station to satellite transponders which relay them to ground-based receivers where they are decoded and displayed. These articles are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The articles provide a description of the digital broadcast satellite system and its operation. The “Airborne Satellite Television” article also describes adapting the digital broadcast satellite system to provide live television broadcasts to aircraft. However, while a description is provided regarding a possible system that could be implemented and the problems that needed to be overcome to implement such a system were discussed, no details of an actual system were provided, such as system or component block diagrams, for example. In fact, the article states that a working system was to be developed in the future. The present invention is such a system.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a satellite television system that distributes a large number of live television programs to passengers of an aircraft by way of direct broadcast satellite.